Transparent Love
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: Invisi Billy is crushing on Spectra. Spectra is crushing on Invisi Billy. Will romance blossom for these semi-visible teens?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High or any of the characters

Chapter 1. Invisi Billy's POV

The gloomy sky drizzled rain on the flower-filled meadow. Thunder rumbled in the distance, making for the perfect overcast day. Invisi Billy looked across the field. There was Spectra Vondergeist, running toward him with her arms open. He was running toward her in the same fashion. They were running toward each other, in slow motion nonetheless. Soon, they would fall into a loving embrace, two transparent teenagers, joined forever by fate.

Billy's daydream was interrupted by the sound of his name being called by a gruff voice. She shook his head, returning to reality, to see the class laughing at him and the pool of drool on his desk. "Kind of you to rejoin us," grumbled his teacher, Mr. D'eath.

Billy sighed, sorry he was disturbed before the dream ended. He gazed across the classroom at Spectra. He thought the sixteen-year-old ghost was the most beautiful ghoul in school. He loved everything about her; her mysterious eyes, her long violet hair, her translucent skin, and the way she accessorized with heavy metal locks and chains, reminding him of a character from the popular ghost novel, _50 Shades of See-Through_. He worshiped the ground Spectra walked on- _er_- floated over. But he'd been too nervous to approach her in the past. But today, that would change. Rather than continuing to admire her from afar, he'd make his move.

When the bell rang, dismissing the class, Billy hopped out of his seat, and pursued the lovely apparition, who was floating nonchalantly out of the room, until he was walking next to her. "Hey Spectra!" He said. "Are you sure you're a ghost? Because you look like an angel."

Spectra turned to look at him, dumbfounded."Umm?" She sputtered. "I have to go." She turned and hurried away, leaving Billy standing alone in the hall.

"Was it something I said?" He wondered out loud. He could kick himself. It took him all night to come up with that pick-up line. He thought it would win Spectra for sure.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Spectra's POV

If Spectra's heart could still beat, it would surely be pounding. Invisi Billy just talked to her! Maybe he even liked her? She'd had a crush on the invisible boy for a long time. She wished for this day. But when he finally acknowledged her, she snubbed him. Sure, his pick-up line was lame. But it was kind of cute, in a dopey way. She wanted to say something witty in return, but when he spoke to her, she froze. Why was she always so shy? She could tell herself that as a reporter, she must remain objective and unbiased, which made for a solitary unlife. But did she really want to spend the rest of eternity at Monster High alone?

After school, Spectra floated to her room and crashed on her bed. Rhuen, her pet ferret, snuggled next to her and went to sleep. This was her daily routine. Lugging her chains around exhausted her by the end of the school day, so she found it necessary to rest before starting her homework. She flicked on her television and surfed the channels until she found a rerun of her favorite show, _Dance Mummies. _But she soon found she couldn't focus on the show, even though the mummy catfights on this particular episode were quite entertaining. She was still thinking about Billy. She was so frustrated with herself. She decided to call her friend, Ghoulia Yelps. The blue-haired zombie always had the answers to life's problems. Plus, she had a boyfriend, Slow Moe, so she had to be doing something right, right? Spectra picked up her iCoffin and dialed Ghoulia's number.

"Uggh?" Moaned Ghoulia, who answered on the second ring.

"Hi!" Said Spectra, nervously. "I know you're busy, but I was hoping you could talk for a while?"

Ghoulia explained that she was busy de-fragmenting her hard drive, but she supposed she could talk for a minute.

Spectra told Ghoulia all about her encounter with Billy. How he followed her out of class, tried to talk to her, and how she embarrassed herself. The zombie listened patiently. "What should I do?" Spectra questioned after relaying the story. "How can I get him to notice me again?"

"Nuuggh Uggh," Said Ghoulia. Loosely translated from Zombish, that meant; "Just try talking to _him_. Be yourself!"

"Okay," said Spectra skeptically. "I'll try. Thanks, Ghoulia."

"Guhh," her friend replied.

"Bye", she said, clicking off her phone. She sighed. Ghoulia's advice made sense. She just hoped being herself would be enough to capture Billy's invisible heart.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Invisi Billy's POV

Not to be deterred by his failed attempt at wooing the lovely Spectra, Billy decided to call in the big guns, the head honcho, the queen of romance, herself: C.A. Cupid. He found her deep in the catacombs of Monster High, where she hosted her own radio show, giving advice to lovelorn monsters, much like himself. He approached her with gusto. "Cupid," he began, trying to charm the pixie-like ghoul. "I'm a monster in love, and I just don't know how to get Spectra to fall for me. Will you help me win her ghostly heart?" He made doe eyes at Cupid, pleading. "Please?"

Cupid's heart-shaped lips turned up in a smile. "Of course I'll help you, Billy!" She lifted a heavy book from her desk, and began thumbing through it. Billy could see that it was a self-help book, entitled; _My Heart May No Be Beating, But I Still Have Feelings_. He rolled his eyes, skeptically.

"No, no... I don't need any of that silly advice stuff. There's a dance coming up, and I just want this to be quick and easy. Can't you just shoot her with one of those arrow thingies?"

Cupid raised an eyebrow at him. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that you can't hurry love, Dearie?"

"Yeah, yeah," Billy replied, waving his hand. "So, the arrows?"

Sighing, Cupid stood up. "Okay. I'll try. But I'm warning you; I'm not the best shot. And I cannot be held responsible for any loss or damages caused directly or indirectly by my arrows. All services are to be used at your own risk."

"Sure, okay," said Billy, hurriedly. "Let's go!"

Moments later, they were crouched behind a garbage can, scanning the halls for Spectra. Finally, they saw her float into sight, texting on her iCoffin. "The object of your affection is in target range," Cupid whispered.

Billy nodded impatiently, almost too excited to sit still. "Great! Fire away. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Cupid held her bow out, aiming the arrow at the young ghost. One eye was closed, the other opened, as she focused on her target. She pulled back the bow, and released the arrow. It flew down the hall, straight at the ghost. Billy silently cheered it on, until it went straight through Spectra's heart. And kept going. And hit Howleen Wolf instead. The shot hadn't even fazed Spectra. As far as anyone could tell, she didn't even feel it pass through. His face fell with utter disappointment. "Hmm," Cupid shrugged. "I guess you actually have to have a body for my arrows to work." She smiled at Billy sheepishly. "Well, I gave it a shot." She giggled at her own pun. "You're on your own, kid. Just try being yourself, and if it's meant to be, it will all work out." Quickly, she flitted away.

Once Cupid was gone, Billy grumbled, crestfallen. "Be myself? Like that's gonna work." Just then, he sensed someone standing near him. He looked up. There stood Howleen, drooling. She was mooning over him as if he were Hairy from One Dissection. _Great_, he thought. After all his efforts, he wasn't any closer to winning Spectra, and now, he had an annoying 14-year-old werewolf in puppy-love with him.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
